Be Children Again
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?[Sulay]
1. Chapter 1

Be Children Again

Author : XoUnicornXing

Cast : Sulay

Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the plot belong to me

.

.

.

Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?

.

.

.

XoUnicornXing present

.

.

.

Lelaki manis berdimple itu tetap pada posisinya. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Suasana di taman bermain ini sungguh mendukung moodnya. Moodnya yang kemarin hancur sudah terobati sekarang. Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada sahabatnya,Luhan karena telah merekomendasikan tempat ini.

Yixing nama lelaki manis itu. Ia sangat suka anak kecil dan jika boleh,ia ingin menjadi anak kecil. Anak kecil yang polos,lugu,banyak teman,dan yang paling penting..

Anak kecil yang belum tahu rasanya jatuh cinta.

Anak kecil yang hanya menangis karena sakit atau tidak dituruti keinginannya. Anak kecil takkan menangis karena patah hati.

Dan Yixing ingin menjadi anak kecil karena itu. Ah,emngingat alasan itu membuat moodnya memburuk saja.

BRUK

"Appoo..huweee..ummaa.." tangis seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Mungkin umurnya lima atau enam tahun. Yixing yang merasa kasihan dengan anak itu pun menghampiri anak laki-laki yang menangis tadi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yixing sambil mengelus pundak anak itu. Anak itu belum menjawab,ia hanya terisak.

"Lututku berdarah hyung..hiks" ucap anak itu. Yixing yang kebetulan membawa tissue pun memberikan tissue itu ke anak itu.

"Ayo duduk disana? Masih bisa berjalan kan?" tanya Yixing. Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Gomawo hyung sudah mengobati lukaku" ucap anak itu. Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya.

"Cheonma..namamu siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Joonmyun imnida.." ucap anak itu.

"Ah,Joonmyun.. Yixing imnida.." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum juga.

"Wah..Yixing hyung manis,hyung pasti jodohku" celetuk Joonmyun. Eh,jodoh? Hahahaha.

Yixing tidak terlalu peduli dengan penuturan Joonmyun karena ia pikir itu hanya gurauan anak kecil.

"Hyung..hyung! hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Joonmyun.

Eh?

"Um..belum.-."

"Hyung..hyung! hyung ingin jadi anak kecil lagi tidak? Nanti pacaran sama Joonmyun^^"

Eh?

"Umm.. ingin sih .-."

Joonmyun mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya.

"Ini!" ucap Joonmyun seraya menodongkan cupcake cokelat.

"Untuk hyung?" tanya Yixing.

"Ne.. jika hyung ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil" ucap Joonmyun. Tak lama Joonmyun berpamitan pada Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Hari yang panjang,bagi Yixing tentu saja. Mungkin bagi orang lain tidak. Orang Yixing hanya memandangi anak-anak bermain,berkhayal menjadi anak kecil lagi,dan bertemu anak kecil yang memberinya cupcake. Ah iya,cupcakenya!.

Yixingpun mengambil cupcake yang ditaruhnya di tas. Menimang-nimang cupcake itu. Jujur dia kepo. Dia ingin membuktikan perkataan anak itu,Joonmyun. Namun yang Yixing takutkan adalah jika apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun itu benar. Yixing takut ia tak bisa menjadi dewasa. Walapun ia ingin menjadi anak-anak,tapi disisi lain...

Ia juga bersyukur dengan keadaannya sekarang.

PLUK

Eh? Apa itu?

Yixing mengambil benda yang jatuh dari bawah cupcake itu. Seperti sebuah surat. Yixing membuka surat itu

_Cupcake ini akan membawamu mengerti arti cinta pada anak kecil_

_Yang sering diabaikan walau itu serius_

_Cupcake ini takkan merubah kehidupanmu._

_Cupcake ini akan merubah pandangan hidupmu_

Karena penasaran Yixing membuka bungkus cupcake itu. Katanya takkan merubah hidup kan? Berarti dia masih bersama keluarganya bukan?

Dengan perlahan Yixing menggigit cupcake. Lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Amat sangat perlahan.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit

5 menit..

Tak ada efek? Mungkin memang hanya bohongan,pikir Yixing.

BRUK!

Yixing tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan,tapi lebih mirip orang tidur.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" ucap Yixing. Kini ia ada di.. ehm,bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Yixing seperti di awan berwarna pink. Tak ada siapapun disini,pikir Yixing. Yixing mulai menelusuri tempat itu. Alas tempat itu benar-benar halus layaknya kapas,atau mungkin tissue?

"hai..Yixing.." ucap seseorang di belakang Yixing. Yixing pun berbalik.

"Eh,Joonmyun? Kenapa kau disini?"ucap Yixing.

"Lihat badanmu" ucap Joonmyun singkat. Yixing mengernyit. Mengapa ia disuruh melihat badannya?

"Memang ada apa dengan badan.. ASDFGHJKL KENAPA DENGAN BADANKUU!?" Yixing berteriak histeris. Ada apasih dengan badan Yixing?

"huwee.. aku jadi anak kecil.. huwee..mama.." tangis Yixing pecah. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?. Karena kesal,Yixing menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

DUK

DUK

DUK

"AAAAAA..." tubuh Yixingterhempas. Lantai yang bak kapas itu mudah rapuh. Tubuh Yixing terjun ke bawah. Yixing tetap berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

.

.

.

"AAAAA!" Yixing terlonjak kaget. Huh,ternyata Cuma mimpi,batin Yixing.

"Yixing sayang.. ada teman kamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." panggil umma Yixing. Yixing masih menstabilkan nafas.

"Ya,ma.." ucap Yixing. Eh,tunggu... suaranya kok...

Mirip anak kecil. Jangan-jangan...,batin Yixing. Yixing berjalan menuju cermin.

"AAAAAA!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke ini gaje. Thanks sudah sempat membaca. Dilanjut/end sampe sini? -_-)v


	2. Chapter 2

Be Children Again

Author : XoUnicornXing

Cast : Sulay

Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the plot belong to me

.

.

.

Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?

.

.

.

XoUnicornXing present

.

.

.

"Hiks.. huwee.. hiks.. huwe.." Yixing terus menangis di depan cermin. Mengapa dirinya menjadi anak kecil? Apa kata ibunya? Apa kata teman-temannya? Bagaimana ini?

Cklek..

"Yixing sayang.. loh? Kamu kenapa menangis?" ucap Ibunya . ibunya bingung melihat anak kesayangannya itu menangis tersedu-sedu di depan cermin. Ibu Yixing pun menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya ibunya.

"Yi-yixing berubah jadi anak kecil..hiks.. " kalau boleh jujur,Yixing biasanya menyebut dirinya sebagai 'aku' bukan 'Yixing'. Itu perilakunya saat TK.-.

"Kamu kenapa Yixingie?~" tanya ibunya. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya. Kemudian menggeleng-geleng. Yang Yixing sadari adalah..

Kehidupannya seakan sama dengan dirinya saat masih kecil. Hanya saja terasa lebih modern. Terlihat sama namun berbeda. Ehm.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya,ya begitulah ada yang berbeda rasanya,namun jika dilihat-lihat tak ada yang berubah. Entahlah..

"Ada temanmu tuh di bawah. Sana samperin" ucap ibunya. Yixing pun mengangguk dan melesat kebawah. Siapa sih? Teman siapa coba?,batin Yixing.

Yixing menuruni tangga rumahnya. Mata mendelik melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamunya. Kok..

Lho kok? Ada.. dia? Kok ada?..

Joonmyun?!

Omo.. kok Joonmyun bisa tahu rumahnya?

"Loh Yixing? Kamu ini gimana sih? Didatengin temennya kok malah diem saja" ucap ibunya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya nyengir. Yixingpun melesat ke ruang tamu menemui Joonmyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Joonmyun?" ucap Yixing setengah bertanya. Joonmyun tersenyum manis,amat manis.

"Hai Yixing~ aku mau mengajakmu bermain~" ucap Joonmyun dengan nada manis. Yixing bersumpah! Joonmyun sok manis deh!

"H-hai juga.." ucap Yixing dengan wajah kaget. Namun.. ada rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap di hatinya. Ia harus bertanya banyak hal kepada Joonmyun terutama pada.. badannya yang menjadi kecil,oh oke bukan hanya badan,tapi wajah dan.. ehm,sedikit sifatnya.

"Nah,Yixing kau boleh bermain dengan Joonmyun. Tapi,jangan lupa nanti sebelum jam lima sore pulang. Arra?" ucap ibu Yixing. Yixing mengangguk manis. Ugh sungguh manis.

"Saya pinjam Yixing ya ajhumma" ucap Joonmyun sambil membungkuk pamit. Yixing juga berpamitan kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan!" ucap Yixing sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Joonmyun hanya memutar mata malas. Ah ternyata namja manis di depannya ini menganggap remeh cupcake yang diberinya kemarin.

Yixing yang merasa diabaikan pun mulai berkaca-kaca,matanya.

"Huweee..huwee hiks huwee mamaaa"tangis Yixing. Joonmyun meruntuki sikapnya sendiri.

"Hey,cupcup jangan menangis.. nanti dikira aku menakalimu.." ucap Joonmyun. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing,mencoba menenangkan. Namun Yixing tetap menangis.

"Akan kujelaskan.. tenang saja.. tapi kau berhenti menangis dulu" ucap Joonmyun sambil memeluk Yixing. Terlihat so sweet :3. Sayangnya mereka masih kecil. Pasti jika orang lain melihat hanya berpikir mereka berdua teman dekat atau mungkin saudara.

"Jelaskan!"ucap Yixing menjerit. Oke itu tidak cocok untuk anak laki-laki. Joonmyun hanya menghela napas. Ia kemudian menyeret Yixing menuju taman dimana mereka pertama bertemu.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan!"

"Iya Yixing iyaa.."

"..."

"Ehm.. jadi.. begini. Sebelumnya panggil aku Joonmyun,atau Joonmyunie,atau sayang juga tak apa"ucap Joonmyun dengan cengiran.

BUGH

"Aku serius"jawab Yixing dingin. Joonmyun hanya merinding sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang kena tinjunya Yixing. Ga sakit sih. Cuma pengen ngelus-ngelus aja,kan abis kenalan sama tanganya Yixing. Hehehe

"Oke,Xing. Kamu nganggep cupcake yang kukasih kemarin itu cupcake biasa aja kan?" tanya Joonmyun.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kamu sudah menemukan surat di cupcake itu gak?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Terus,kamu merasa mengantuk lalu tidur gak?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Terus kamu mimpi menjadi anak kecil gak?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Ohh yaudah." Ucap Joonmyun enteng. "Terus kenapa? " tanya Joonmyun.

Kemarahan Yixing yang sempat padam kembali membara. Namun air-air tangis ingin ditunjukkan juga.

"MAKSUDKU KENAPA AKU BISA JADI ANAK KECIL? TERUS GIMANA CARANYA JADI DEWASA LAGI? KENAPA WAKTU MIMPI AKU KETEMU KAMU? HUWEEE MAMAAA HUWEEE T^T" ucap Yixing dengan nada membentak yang di format maksimum dan diakhiri dengan tangisan.

Sedangkan Joonmyun? Ia sendiri bingung harus apa. Joonmyun kudu piye papa?,batin Joonmyun. Akhirnya Joonmyun menggunakan tindakan antisipasi biar tangis Yixing gak makin kenceng.

"Cup cup.. jangan nangis.. ah.. anak cowok kok nangis. Cowok apa cewek sih?" ucap Joonmyun mencoba menenangkan.

BUGH

Oke satu tinju

"Ma-maaf.. deh.. udah jangan nangis.. entar kalo nangis Joonmyun cium nih" ucap Joonmyun lagi

BUGH

Dua tinju.

Joonmyun yang mendapat dua tinju pun hening. Salah apa aku mama? TAAT,batin Joonmyun.

"Hiks..hiks" Yixing tetap menangis sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Sudah.. jangan nangis.." ucap Joonmyun sambil mengelus pundak Yixing. Dan hanya dengan kalimat itu. Yixing mulai berhenti menangis. WEOWE.. ITS MAGIC! Uhuy.. wkwk.

"Jadi begini,Xing. Aku dulu juga seumuranmu. Aku senasib denganmu" ucap Joonmyun. Ada rasa rindu dihati Joonmyun. Ia rindu masa-masa dimana dirinya menjadi orang dewasa.

"M-mwo? Lalu kamu ngasih aku cupcake itu sengaja biar aku senasib denganmu gitu?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyun memutar mata. Ia tidak sepicik itu juga keles.

"Ya enggak lah ya. Jadi yang bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil itu hanya dua belas orang terpilih. Mana kutau kamu salah satunya. Kalau tidak duabelas orang itu kamu tidak akan berubah menjadi anak kecil. " jawab Joonmyun jelas dan panjang.

"Terpilih? Terus.. gimana cara balik jadi dewasa lagi?" tanya Yixing. Yang Yixing sadari saat ini adalah,kenapa bahasa bicaranya seperti anak kecil? Omo.. sifatnya sudah mulai berubah. Jangan sampai dia menjadi anak innocent seperti dulu.

"Nah,kalau itu aku tidak tahu" jawab Joonmyun. Terlihat wajah Joonmyun kembali ditekuk. Sepertinya dia juga sedih. Sepertinya. Karena Joonmyun juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa dapet cupcake itu?" tanya Yixing.

"Saat itu aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku. Terus aku mampir di sebuah toko roti tua. Disanalah aku mendapat cupcake ini"jawab Joonmyun. Yixing hanya diam. Yixing tahu persis kejadian selanjutnya. Pasti sama sepertinya.

"Yang ada dalam mimpimu itu siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Yang ada dalam mimpi itu ya yang memberi cupcake,Xing. Makanya ada aku saat kau mimpi itu."jelas Joonmyun. Yixing mengangguk-angguk paham. Pantas Joonmyun ada di mimpinya.

"Nah,kalau begitu.. kenapa tidak kita ke toko roti yang kamu datangi dulu itu?" usul Yixing. Joonmyun menggeleng.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,Xing. Tapi.. ternyata.. toko itu malah hilang,tidak ada. Entah kemana toko itu" ucap Joonmyun. Mereka berdua seketika kalut.

Huft..

Helaan nafas terdengar di keduanya.

.

.

.

_Flashback On_

_Joonmyun mengacak rambutnya. Pikirannya sungguh berputar pusing. Oke,betapa lebay alay dan lainnya dirinya. Namun,Serius,Joonmyun serius bahwa dirinya sedang ._

_Bukan. Bukan dirinya. Melainkan hatinya. _

_Hatinya kacau. Kacau. Berantakan. Kelabu. Dan.. entahlah.. tak bisa digambarkan bagaimana._

_Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya,Suho berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi itu. Waktu Korea Selatan sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. _

_Kurang satu jam lagi._

_Dada Joonmyun kembali sesak. Satu jam lagi,Anniv satu tahun Joonmyun bersama kekasihnya,ehm,mantan. _

_Tapi semua itu tak terwujud. FAILED ANNIVERSARY!_

_Joonmyun tersenyum miris. Kasihan sekali dirinya,diputuskan saat seperti ini. Lalu apa arti enam tahun ini? _

_Sungguh ia ingin memutar waktu._

_Mengembalikan waktu menjadi semasa ia kecil. _

_Joonmyun kecil. Yang tak tahu arti cinta. Yang tak akan kecewa karena kecil yang bahagia. _

_Indah bukan?_

_Joonmyun menendang kaleng yang ada di depannya sekuat tenaga._

_DUAK_

_Suara kaleng tertabrak sesuatu itu memekikan telinga Joonmyun. Kaleng itu tertabrak dinding... toko. Toko.. roti? Toko roti yang terlihat.. ehm,tua._

_Tampilan luarnya begitu klasik. Namun,sangat khas toko roti. Entah apa yang merasuki Joonmyun,namun kakinya melangkahkan badannya menuju toko roti itu. Seakan tertarik magnet._

_Krincing.._

_Bunyi loceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pitu pun berdenting,tanda ada pelanggan datang. Joonmyun sedikit kaget dengan lonceng itu._

"_Selamat datang,selamat malam.." sapa nenek yang Joonmyun yakini pemilik toko itu. Ada ya,toko roti buka duapuluh empat jam,dan.. yang menjaga kok sudah nenek-nenek?,pikir Joonmyun. Joonmyun merasa seakan mimpi. Toko ini seperti toko di negeri dongeng,rasanya tak asli. _

"_Selamat malam,Nek.. " balas Joonmyun. Nenek itu menyunggingkan senyumnya hingga giginya yang sudah tak lengkap itu terlihat. Namun Joonmyun akui,senyum nenek itu begitu tulus. _

"_Ada yang bisa nenek bantu?" tanya nenek itu. Seketika Joonmyun bingung. Mau apa dia kemari?_

"_Ehm,tidak Nek,saya sendiri bingung kenapa saya bisa disini" ucap Joonmyun jujur. Joonmyun benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa._

"_Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih hati anak muda.." ucap nenek mengakui,nenek ini benar-benar peka._

"_Yah,begitulah,Nek. Biasa.. menjadi orang yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi memang capek dan memusingkan." Keluh Joonmyun. _

"_Kau rindu masa kecilmu?" tanya sang nenek. Joonmyun mengangguk. Matanya menatap lurus roti-roti di depannya,namun tatapannya kosong. Pikiran Joonmyun melayang,mengingat kembali memori-memori masa kecilnya yang terpendam. _

"_Nek.." ucap Joonmyun,tapi ternyata nenek tadi sudah tak disampingnya. Nenek ternyata sudah di barisan rak-rak roti. Nenek itu mengambil satu roti,ah bukan,maksud Joonmyun cupcake!_

_Nenek it lalu berjalan menuju Joonmyun lagi. Dan tanpa Joonmyun sadari cupcake itu sudah ada di depan wajahnya. _

"_Ini untukmu"ucap nenek itu menyerahkan cupcake yang dibawanya. Joonmyun mengernyit bingung._

"_Kenapa nenek memberiku cupcake ini?" tanya Joonmyun. Nenek itu tersenyum. Jujur Joonmyun mau saja diberi cupcake ini. Orang kelhatannya cupcake ini enak._

"_Ini.. cupcake masa kecil. Jika kau memakan cupcake ini,maka kau akan kembali ke masa kecilmu. Bukankan itu yang kau mau?" ucap nenek itu._

_Joonmyun tetap diam. Tak merespon apapun. _

"_Tenang, cupcake ini hanya membawamu ke masa kecil. Jadi orang tuamu masih mengingatmu."_

"_Cupcake ini akan membuatmu sadar. Seperti apa anak kecil itu."ucap nenek itu._

_Sesampainya dirumah.._

_Joonmyun menimang-nmang cupcake itu. Akankah ia memakan cupcake ini?. Joonmyun begitu bimbang. Dia benar-benar penasaran. Tetapi.. dia takut kalau benar menjadi anak kecil._

"_Everything can be allright.. ya.. pasti.. aku harus percaya,lagipula belum tentu aku orang terpilih itu kan?" ucap Joonmyun bermonolong._

_Satu gigitan cupcake itu masuk ke dalam mulut joonmyun,terkunyah dan tertelan masuk ke dalam lambung Joonmyun. _

_Tanpa Joonmyun sadari. Matanya berkunang-kunang,pikirannya seakan terbang,dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Joonmyun sungguh mengantuk sekarang. _

_BRUK_

_Dan Joonmyun mendedikasikan mimpi di malam itu adalah mimpi terburuknya selama ia hidup._

_Flashback off_

"Dan tentu kamu tahu kelanjutan ceritanya." Ucap Joonmyun. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya. Yixing jadi tidak marah lagi kepada Joonmyun.

"Lalu.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyun menatap Yixing dalam lalu menggeleng.

"aku juga tidak tahu.." ucap joonmyun. Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dari kedua anak adam yang sedang dilema itu.

"Apa kau sudah mencari-cari info di internet?"

Joonmyun menggeleng.

"Apa kau sudah mencari-cari di buku-buku?"

Joonmyun kembali menggeleng.

"IHH JANGAN GELENG-GELENG MULU NAPAA!" ucap Yixing sambil berteriak. Joonmyun menutup telinganya sambil menatap Yixing horor. Tapi sedetik kemudian yang Joonmyun lihat adalah anak kecil yang cengeng. Yixing menangis. Oh okey,apa yang harus Joonmyun lakukan? Rasanya Joonmyun ingin menangis sendiri jika seperti ini.

Tbc dulu ya

24/05/2014

Haiii.;. yaampun lama banget ya? Abisnya dua kali laptop author direparasi dan... akhirnya... masih belum beres laptopnya :'(( maaf Cuma bisa ngasih chap ini dan segini.

THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW~ MAAF GABISA DISEBUTIN SATU-SATU NAMANYA

THANKS BUAT SEMUA READERS (DAN SIDERS) YANG MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BACA FF INI

THANKS YA SEMUANYAAAA

XoUnicornXing


End file.
